


Полиция!

by tenkosh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Ямамото и Гокудера попадают в полицейский участок из-за драки с хулиганами, и у этого неожиданно много последствий.





	Полиция!

**Author's Note:**

> 3YL, герои в старшей школе; все персонажи достигли шестнадцатилетия; ER  
мат, неграфичное насилие 
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Полиция! — закричали из-за угла.

Гокудера напрягся и приготовился бежать, но Ямамото застыл, хулиганы застыли — все замерли на своих местах, и ему тоже пришлось остаться.

— Чего мы ждем? — Гокудера толкнул Ямамото в плечо и с ужасом заметил приближающихся патрульных.

Ямамото удивленно моргнул.

— Так полиция же.

Гокудера непонимающе уставился на него и не успел ничего спросить.

«Вот именно! — вопило подсознание. — Нас сейчас поймают, а потом доказывай, что мы только отбивались!»

Но вслух Гокудера больше не произнес ни слова и так и не сдвинулся с места до появления патрульных.

***

По мнению Гокудеры, маленький полицейский участок со стороны походил скорее на магазинчик у заправки: один этаж и стеклянные стены.

Хулиганов посадили за решетку в углу, Гокудеру и Ямамото — за стол для допроса. Успели узнать имена и школу, прежде чем полицейского срочно позвали на улицу.

— Пока меня нет, решайте, кому звонить, — предупредил он и вышел.

— А кому надо звонить? — переспросил Гокудера уже у закрытой двери.

— Кто-то из взрослых должен нас забрать, — Ямамото пожал плечами. Выглядел он непривычно грустным, особенно для человека, который сам и сдался полиции.

— Чтобы внести залог?

— Нет, просто прийти и забрать, — терпеливо объяснил Ямамото.

Гокудера побарабанил пальцами по столу. Конечно, первой на ум приходила Бьянки, но звонить ей было как-то стыдно. Сколько раз Гокудера говорил, что ему совсем не нужна ее помощь и опека?

— Может, Шамалу? — предложил он.

— Шамал же помогает только девушкам.

— Шамал лечит только девушек, — поправил Гокудера, — а нас и не надо лечить, нас надо вытащить из полицейского участка.

Они немного помолчали, сквозь стекло разглядывая патрульных на улице.

— Лучше я просто позвоню отцу, — решил Ямамото через несколько секунд. — Я все равно хотел ему сам рассказать.

— Рассказать ему про полицию? Как ты вообще собираешься тайно быть мафиози?

— Но мафия же тут ни при чем, — невозмутимо ответил Ямамото.

— Двух хранителей семьи задержали.

— Да, но это наши личные разборки. Они никак не связаны с делами семьи.

Впрочем, для Гокудеры даже лучше, если их обоих заберет отец Ямамото. Зачем спорить?

— И ему бы все равно сообщили, — добавил Ямамото, — и в школу тоже.

— А в школу зачем?

Ямамото вдруг как-то смутился и стал разглядывать свои кроссовки. Гокудера проследил за его взглядом: намертво спутанные узлы на шнурках, пыльные носки и свежие пятна крови. Если не отмыть в ближайшую пару часов, то из швов кровь будет уже не выстирать.

— Ямамото, — предупреждающе позвал Гокудера, когда молчание затянулось.

— Ну…

— Такеши.

Ямамото поднял голову от кроссовок.

— Скорее всего нас отстранят от учебы на неделю или две, — признался он. — И могут снять со школьных мероприятий.

— Что? Но мы же защищались. Там наверняка была камера у торгового центра, пусть посмотрят видео, и…

— Это не важно, — мягко оборвал Ямамото. — У нападавших наказание будет строже, но мы участвовали в драке, и нас не могут просто отпустить.

— А нас должны были к чертям убить, что ли, чтобы не наказали?! — воскликнул Гокудера и добавил, с каждым словом все сильнее повышая голос: — Нас отстранят от учебы из-за каких-то сраных гомофобов?

— Пошел на хер! — крикнул один из хулиганов. До этого они тихо переговаривались в своем углу кабинета.

Гокудера дернулся и показал средний палец, хулиган с силой стукнул кулаком по решетке, и новый конфликт на этом стух.

— Хуевые у вас законы о самообороне, — угрюмо заявил Гокудера.

Он встал и прошелся по кабинету, поймал настороженный взгляд полицейского из-за стекла и сел обратно. Сбегать было поздно — они уже назвали свои имена и школу. Какого черта они вообще позволили себя поймать?

Зато теперь резко стало понятно, почему у Ямамото был настолько тоскливый вид.

— А на реальных заданиях ты тоже будешь сразу сдаваться полицейским? — не сдержавшись, раздраженно высказался Гокудера.

— Ты ввязался в драку, потому что нас назвали пидарасами. Это никак не связано с реальными заданиями, — повторил Ямамото. Да так грустно, что стало неудобно срывать на нем злость, пусть Гокудера и считал его виноватым.

Не хотелось это признавать, но прожить несколько лет в Японии и не заметить, что за любое участие в драке могут отстранить от школы, — тоже не верх внимательности.

И с Хибари наверняка не получится договориться о послаблениях.

— Соревнования через две недели. Немного волнуюсь за это, — вздохнул Ямамото, снова разглядывая пятна крови на кроссовках. — И у тебя олимпиада по математике.

Сезон разных школьных мероприятий — худшее время, чтобы попасть в такую дурную историю.

— Никто не будет нас отстранять, — уверенно заявил Гокудера. — Без тебя команде не выиграть. И на олимпиаду больше некому ехать, школе такое наказание невыгодно. Или я совсем не понимаю японцев. 

— Ага, — как-то совершенно неубедительно согласился Ямамото, и тут же открылась дверь.

Вернулся полицейский.

***

Гокудера абсолютно не понимал японцев. На следующее же утро их с Ямамото отстранили от учебы на неделю, но сверх этого запретили участие в соревнованиях и олимпиаде.

— Это возмутительно! — Гокудера наворачивал круги по комнате. Дать волю эмоциям удалось только дома — Ямамото сказал, что даже за громкие ругательства и размахивание руками тоже может арестовать полиция, а им уже хватало проблем.

Ямамото валялся на его кровати и подкидывал бейсбольный мяч.

— Они же делают хуже самим себе! — продолжал Гокудера. — Без тебя команда не выиграет.

— Видимо, они слишком хорошо меня знают. — Мяч долетел до самого потолка. — Ты же сам рассказывал про коллективную ответственность. Мне стыдно, что меня отстранили и я подвожу команду.

— Да, но мы даже не виноваты! Нам нечего стыдиться!

Гокудера с размаху упал на кровать рядом с Ямамото, пружины возмущенно скрипнули. Ямамото прекратил играть с мячом и повернул голову:

— Что будем делать всю неделю?

Впервые за время разговора в его голосе проскользнул интерес, а в глазах зажегся привычный огонек. Из-за школьного наказания Ямамото явно расстроился, хотя отец дома его не только не ругал, но и старался поддержать, насколько получалось судить со стороны. По крайней мере, он дважды звал пить чай со свежими кексами, пока Ямамото и Гокудера болтали вечером по телефону.

Гокудера перевернулся на бок и поймал повеселевший взгляд. Такой Ямамото нравился ему намного больше: улыбчивый, спокойный, со смешками и легким смущением намекающий на секс. Иногда это поведение раздражало, но временами Гокудера понимал: хотелось, чтобы Ямамото всегда оставался таким, а не расстраивался и не замыкался в себе — особенно из-за несправедливых пустяков вроде отстранения от школы. Не молчал, не играл с чертовым мячом без энергии и интереса. Уж лучше бы тогда тоже злился.

Чтобы не спугнуть хорошее настроение Ямамото, Гокудера решил пока не отвечать про реальные планы на ближайшую неделю. Что можно было сказать? Он собирался набрать себе смен в магазине, а в свободное от работы время вызубрить все школьные темы лучше, чем любой из учеников, допущенных на уроки. Злость придавала сил для этого, но Ямамото вряд ли вдохновится перспективой читать учебники и смотреть видео с лекциями в интернете.

Гокудера придвинулся ближе, сначала только коротко поцеловал Ямамото в губы. Затем поцеловал уже настойчивее и увереннее, запустил руку под тонкую футболку, задел босые ступни Ямамото и протолкнул колено между его ног. С глухим стуком с кровати скатился мяч, когда Ямамото выпустил его и двумя руками обнял Гокудеру.

«Динг-донг», — разнеслось по квартире.

Гокудера резко сел на кровати.

— Наверное, это Десятый. Я попросил его принести конспекты после школы.

Он встал, поправил одежду и быстро оглядел комнату: ничего неприличного. Не считая, конечно, растрепанного Ямамото со слегка покрасневшими губами, но на это никто никогда не обращал внимания. И только Гокудера гадал: как можно не замечать и даже не смотреть? Он вот не мог не смотреть, всегда замечал в Ямамото каждую мелочь.

— Думаешь, конспекты Цуны сильно нам помогут? — со смешком уточнил Ямамото.

Стоило бы обидеться за Десятого, но про себя Гокудера прекрасно понимал, что его конспекты и правда ужасны; поэтому он попросил заодно сфотографировать тетрадь Сасагавы, но не объяснять же это тогда, когда Десятый стоит за дверью.

— Привет, ребята. Как вы сегодня? — Десятый с порога окинул их настолько сочувственным взглядом, что стало некомфортно. Как будто они тут заболели чем-то смертельным или как минимум очень тяжелым. Ветрянкой, например.

Десятому не хватало только пакета с апельсинами для полного образа.

— А я вам даже лекции на диктофон записал, вдруг это поможет, — добавил он.

Гокудера с сомнением посмотрел на Ямамото: тот даже в школе больше глядел в окно, чем слушал учителей, а уж диктофонные записи его наверняка интересовали еще меньше.

— И темы сегодня были такие сложные, я и на уроке еле разобрался, — печально вздохнул Десятый.

Гокудера перевел взгляд обратно на него.

Это тоже не хотелось признавать сейчас, но, похоже, еще придется объяснять Десятому все то, что Гокудера сам пропустил.

Медленно, но Гокудера начинал признавать, что отстранение от учебы вполне может быть серьезным наказанием.

***

Неделя наказания пролетела неожиданно быстро. Гокудера был уверен, что в свободное время успеет переделать миллион дел, которые долго откладывал на потом, но почти все их пришлось снова отложить: он не успел помыть Ури, не починил розетку у холодильника, не помыл окна дома. Дни проходили так же, как обычные выходные: Гокудера отсыпался, общался с Ямамото и Десятым, работал в магазине. Единственное различие состояло в том, что к объему обычной домашки добавились еще задания с уроков.

Спустя неделю они вернулись в школу, к своей удаче даже не пропустив ни одной контрольной. Все учителя, кажется, скорее сочувствовали ситуации, не пытались заваливать вопросами по пропущенным темам, и вскоре все возвратилось в привычный режим.

Ямамото больше не выглядел расстроенным, но вот задумчивым ходил чаще обычного. Когда Гокудера подгадал момент, чтобы спросить об этом, Ямамото только отшутился:

— Это все неравенства с параметрами, ты совсем меня ими загрузил.

А потом почти сразу переключился на другую тему:

— В субботу игра, хочу поболеть за ребят. Пойдешь со мной?

— Ну… — теперь замялся уже Гокудера, — ты же знаешь, что я обычно хожу только из-за тебя. И раз ты не играешь…

— Ясно, — Ямамото понимающе улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Все нормально. Схожу с нашей группой поддержки, хоть немного пообщаюсь с ними. Обычно сам вижу их только с поля.

В субботу утром Гокудера проснулся с мыслью: а ведь мог сегодня поехать в Осаку на математическую олимпиаду, просидеть несколько часов в обществе задротов, решить в лучшем случае половину задач, а правильно — еще меньше. Но, как говорил их учитель: «На олимпиаде главное — решить не все, а больше, чем остальные», и Гокудера бы наверняка решил больше остальных.

Или мог бы пойти на игру поддержать Ямамото, если бы того не сняли с соревнований. Просидел бы пару часов среди шумных фанатов, дождался бы Ямамото у раздевалки после матча. Отмечали бы победу (точно победу!) вместе со всей командой в «Таке-суши». К вечеру бы все разошлись, и Гокудера с Ямамото наконец-то остались бы вдвоем.

Гокудера мог бы столько всего делать в эту субботу, но в итоге собирался только мыть кошку. Опасное и неблагодарное занятие.

Ури с шумом опрокинула напольный вентилятор, зашипела и от страха распушилась еще сильнее.

— Да стой ты! — заорал Гокудера и снова попытался ее схватить. Ури ускользнула и начала протискиваться в узкую щель между кроватью и полом, Гокудера ухватил ее за задние лапы.

Своей кошачьей интуицией Ури всегда чувствовала, когда ее собирались мыть или везти к ветеринару, даже раньше, чем Гокудера доставал шампунь для шерсти или переноску. И чего она так бесилась? Ей же нравилось бегать под дождем, который иногда устраивал Ямамото, а душ — почти то же самое.

Гокудера практически вытащил Ури из-под кровати, когда телефон на столе завибрировал и раздался экстренный сигнал. Гокудера подскочил к мобильнику. «Цуну похитили», — кратко написал Реборн и прислал координаты для встречи.

Гокудера выругался и кинулся одеваться. Его только вызвали на задание, а он уже выглядел как после боя: исцарапанный и взмокший из-за борьбы с Ури.

Она вылезла из-под кровати, почувствовав, что резко стало не до нее, и теперь спокойно вылизывала лапу.

— Повезло тебе, пидор пушистый.

Ури возмущенно мяукнула.

— Что за бред, это не мисгендеринг. Меньше общайся с Бьянки, — Гокудера застегнул ремень. — Пидрила пушистая. Так лучше? Тогда залезай.

Место, указанное Реборном, — неиспользуемая автобусная остановка рядом с заброшенной стройкой. Пешком — минут сорок. Автобусы туда давно не ходили, ждать такси было некогда, так что Гокудера просто побежал, срезая путь через дворы.

На остановке сразу столкнулся с запыхавшимся Ямамото.

— А это что? — вместо приветствия спросил Гокудера, кивнув на биту.

— Что было рядом, то и взял, — кажется, Ямамото покраснел не только из-за бега, — я на матче сидел, не бежать же домой за мечом.

— А носок зачем?

— Помнишь, у тех хулиганов был такой же, — замялся Ямамото. — Я все думал об этом, а потом понял: если кто-то схватит биту во время драки, то не сможет вырвать ее из рук, потому что носок соскользнет. Правда, это сработает только один раз.

— Блеск, — саркастично кивнул Гокудера. — У тебя нет меча и атрибута Вонголы, зато есть ебучая бита в носке.

Он дергаными движениями достал пистолет и отдал Ямамото. Тот смущенно кивнул и убрал его за пояс.

— И больше никогда… — раздраженно начал Гокудера.

— Да я сам понял! Больше никогда не выходить из дома без атрибута!

— Лучше вообще его, блядь, не снимай!

— Да ты сам вчера попросил его снять, когда тебя кулон по носу ударил!

Гокудера задохнулся от возмущения. Ямамото пришел без нормального оружия, а теперь еще будет припоминать ему, что там он попросил во время секса.

— О, вы оба уже здесь, — прервал их Реборн. — Значит, можем начинать операцию, больше никто из хранителей не придет. Сейчас только вы свободны: Рехей на соревнованиях по боксу, Хибари и Адельхейд — на школьном собрании. Даже Энма и Хром уехали на какую-то выставку кошек.

Гокудера вздрогнул, подумав: он сам мог бы сейчас писать олимпиаду с отключенным телефоном. А Ямамото — участвовать в бейсбольном матче.

— Похитители идеально подобрали момент, — озвучил общие мысли Реборн. — Но не знаю, в курсе ли они про вас. Либо у них только старая информация, и тогда вы станете неожиданностью, либо они осознанно рискуют и уже ждут вас. По моим данным, Цуну держат где-то наверху. Вы же бывали здесь?

Все втроем они взглянули на заброшенное здание. Днем в нем обычно тусили подростки, но Гокудера ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то поднимался выше второго этажа. В основном все развлекались в огромном помещении внизу: пол там уже начал зарастать мхом и травой, кое-где появились деревья и кусты. Места было так много, что даже несколько компаний одновременно могли сидеть в разных углах и не мешать друг другу.

Гокудера с Ямамото тоже приходили туда несколько раз, когда просто гуляли, как другие обычные школьники.

— Мы никогда не забирались на крышу, — ответил Ямамото за них обоих.

— Все бывает в первый раз, — заключил Реборн и выдал Гокудере устройство, на экране которого мигала точка посреди схематичной карты. — Это координаты Цуны. У меня есть подозрение, что его собираются увезти на вертолете, поэтому вам стоит поторопиться. Через несколько минут здесь будут люди Вонголы, но ждать тут мы не можем. Ваш приоритет: найти Цуну и не позволить забрать его, не вмешивайтесь в открытый конфликт без необходимости. Если Цуне ничего не угрожает и вы не слышите вертолет — ждите группу поддержки. Вопросы?

— Нет вопросов, — нестройным хором ответили Ямамото и Гокудера.

— Приступайте.

От остановки до здания — метров сто практически по пустырю, с редкими деревьями, кусками забора, заржавевшими машинами и маленькими непонятными постройками. Гокудера надел капюшон, Ямамото надвинул кепку на лицо, чтобы со стороны (и главное — с высоты) они могли сойти за двух гуляющих подростков.

В помещении на первом этаже какая-то компания устроила фотосет, и Гокудера в который раз поразился: преступления и мафиозные разборки могут происходить под носом у обычных людей, и никто даже не заметит. Кто-то будет дальше фотографироваться внизу, даже если на крыше сегодня убьют несколько человек.

Они поднялись по лестнице, и Гокудера переключил систему на очках, чтобы засекать тепловой сигнал.

Первые несколько пролетов они поднимались спокойно, но вскоре начали появляться пробоины в бетонной лестнице: где-то удавалось пройти по самому краю, придерживаясь за кирпичную стену, или перепрыгнуть, где-то приходилось полагаться на подозрительные доски, перекинутые как мост. Жаль, не получалось не смотреть вниз — нужно же было проверять, куда ставишь ногу. Впрочем, шли так быстро, что Гокудера не успевал всерьез испугаться и занервничать.

— Думаешь, это настоящее похищение? — шепотом спросил Ямамото.

— А похоже на игрушечное? — иронично уточнил Гокудера.

— Это же Реборн.

— Он бы запретил нам убивать, если бы сам все подстроил, — ответил Гокудера после паузы.

— А ты собираешься убивать?

На этот раз Гокудера молчал еще дольше.

— Если придется, — в конце концов ответил он. — У тебя наверняка такие же планы.

— Такие же, — подтвердил Ямамото. — И я не думаю, что Реборн сам все подстроил. Скорее дал похищению произойти.

— Интересно, сколько лет должно пройти, чтобы мы в каждом реальном деле перестали видеть Реборна и возможную тренировку.

Они замолчали, потому что поднялись уже достаточно высоко, и вскоре Гокудера засек двух охранников парой этажей выше. Затем — еще людей, отделенных друг от друга целым лабиринтом стен, у каждого лестничного пролета на разных концах дома.

— Шахта лифта? — кажется, Ямамото шептал практически беззвучно, но Гокудера все понимал. — Или через окно.

Он качнул головой. Шахта — почти ровные стены, слишком опасно и шумно. И со стороны за зданием тоже могли следить.

Гокудера раздумывал несколько секунд, затем выпустил Ури.

— Иди наверх и пошуми, — он подтолкнул Ури по лестнице.

Сначала стояла тишина, затем раздался звон, будто по лестнице свалили консервную банку. Громко зашипела и мяукнула Ури.

— Просто кошка! — крикнули наверху. — А ты брысь отсюда!

Под шум Гокудера тоже тихо поднимался, пока не оказался достаточно близко к охранникам: мог видеть их между лестничными пролетами, когда они отвлеклись на Ури и не смотрели вниз. Прицелившись, Гокудера подряд выпустил сразу два дротика, окутанных Пламенем дождя. Мощное Пламя Ямамото помогло бы сейчас гораздо лучше, но приходилось довольствоваться малым.

Отдать ему, может, свое кольцо? Хотя зачем? Пускать пламя по бите и носку?

Гокудера сверился с координатами Десятого: тот был в центре зала, но совершенно не ясно, на какой высоте.

Они с Ямамото тихо обошли этаж, поднялись выше. Вырубили еще трех охранников и дважды прятались в темных комнатах без окон, пока люди проходили за стеной по коридору. Один раз наверх пришлось взбираться по металлической балке, которая накренилась в десятках метров над бетонной площадкой, но искать безопасную лестницу было бы слишком долго.

С каждым подъемом на стенах становилось все меньше граффити, а на полу — старого пыльного мусора.

На последнем этаже, под самой крышей, людей оказалось намного больше, чем до этого, но и в этом нашлись плюсы: все шумели, ходили, переговаривались, и каждый шаг Гокудеры и Ямамото больше не разносился по всем помещениям. Вскоре нашелся и Десятый: лежал без сознания посреди зала, но система однозначно фиксировала признаки жизни, а Ямамото прошептал: «Дышит». 

Гокудера сглотнул ком и заставил себя вжаться спиной в стену, мысленно повторяя слова Реборна: нужно только найти Десятого и ждать. Только стоять и смотреть, чтобы ему ничего не угрожало.

И несколько минут они терпеливо ждали.

— Похоже на стелс-игры, — прошептал Ямамото на ухо Гокудере, задевая губами кожу и горячо дыша.

От его голоса стало немного легче, так что Гокудера даже не стал раздражаться из-за неуместных на задании комментариев.

— Ненавижу стелсы, — ответил он, едва шевеля губами. — Никаких, блядь, стелсов в этом месяце.

— Но мы же только купили нового…

Он замолчал и настороженно поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Выглядел он в такие моменты совсем как Джиро.

Гокудера теперь тоже услышал: пока отдаленный шум вертолета.

— Блядь, — глухо сказал он и переглянулся с Ямамото.

В зале по центру этажа все тоже оживились, стали больше и громче разговаривать и постоянно смотрели в большой пролом в крыше. В него вполне мог влететь вертолет. Или как минимум могли спустить через него веревочную лестницу.

Экран на устройстве, которое дал Реборн, мигнул, и высветилась пиксельная надпись: «Действуйте». Слово пропало, снова появились две точки координат: Десятый и коммуникатор.

Гокудера глубоко вздохнул, решительно кивнул Ямамото и отдал ему карту. Они и без обсуждений понимали, кто и что должен сделать.

Гокудера кинул несколько дымовых бомб в главный зал и теперь без очков не смог бы увидеть ничего даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ямамото двигался вслепую и ориентировался только по карте, Гокудера с помощью системы находил и обезвреживал врагов, чтобы никто не задел Ямамото, не забрал Десятого и даже ни с кем не связался, хотя охранники внизу и так наверняка уже что-то услышали.

Дым начал рассеиваться, Гокудера кинул еще несколько бомб.

Ямамото взвалил на себя Десятого, и они начали отходить. Сначала тем же путем, каким пришли, потом добрались до металлической балки, и пришлось бежать к другой лестнице. Дымовой завесы уже не было, оставлять после себя путь из дыма и бомб — только сильнее привлекать внимание.

Лестница на другой стороне тоже оказалась разрушена, и они свернули в очередную темную комнату, затаившись в углу. Гокудера выпустил Ури и, чтобы отвлечь внимание, выстрелил в бутылку, которая валялась этажом ниже.

— Полиция! — закричали откуда-то.

Гокудера обреченно зажмурился.

Только этого не хватало. Почему даже полиция приехала быстрее помощи от Вонголы?

— Ребята, — слабо прошептал Десятый.

— Цуна, — хрипло выдохнул Ямамото. Он весь взмок, пока тащил Десятого на себе, уходя от погони. — Встать можешь?

— Да, только голова немного кружится. Что происходит?

— Мы тут пытаемся сбежать, — легко ответил Ямамото, пока Гокудера старался уследить за тем, что происходило снаружи. Нужно было бежать дальше, пока не подтянулось больше полицейских, пока похитители их не нашли, а вырубленные охранники не очнулись.

— Десятый, надо идти, — немного виновато сказал он, когда путь освободился.

Они осторожно спустились по проломленной лестнице и преодолели еще несколько пролетов. Внизу уже началась какая-то мешанина из подростков, полицейских и настоящих похитителей, и Гокудера отвлекся на это, поэтому не заметил вовремя, когда к ним подошли сразу с двух сторон.

Защищаясь и прикрывая Десятого, он краем глаза следил за Ямамото: тот битой ударил по колену одного амбала, который тут же схватился за биту в ответ. Соскользнул носок, Ямамото попытался отскочить, но амбал снова поймал биту и вырвал из рук. Ямамото ударил ногой по уже травмированному колену и выхватил пистолет. Наставил прямо в лицо противнику.

Гокудера выстрелил транквилизатором в амбала.

— Идемте, — он кивнул на лестницу.

Они быстро спустились до первого этажа, и раздался свист.

— Стоять! Полиция!

Гокудера с ужасом взглянул на Ямамото и Десятого, уже мысленно прикидывая, как будет объяснять в участке все свое оружие, отыгрывая карту «обычного подростка, который гулял по заброшке». Подобрал крутые штуки с вырубленных мужчин? Серьезно?

Ямамото первый сорвался с места. Гокудера с облегчением выдохнул, сердце снова начало биться, и вместе с Десятым он побежал следом.

К выходу со стройки подъехала машина, взвизгнули тормоза, и Гокудера увидел Реборна в детском кресле на месте пассажира. Втроем они забились на заднее сидение, и автомобиль двинулся с места даже раньше, чем Гокудера захлопнул дверь.

Полностью расслабиться удалось только на базе Вонголы.

Гокудеру и Ямамото быстро осмотрели, но не нашли повреждений. Десятого пока оставили под наблюдением врачей.

— Завтра поговорю с вами об операции, — предупредил Реборн, выставив их с базы. — А сегодня отдыхайте.

Ямамото и Гокудера присели на крыльцо, все еще приходя в себя, немного помолчали, затем почти одновременно достали телефоны.

— Каору написал, что команда выиграла, — рассказал Ямамото.

— Не завидуешь?

— Нет, конечно, — Ямамото со смешком покачал головой. — Рад за них.

Подошла Ури. Села перед крыльцом и начала вылизывать лапы. Гокудера нахмурился: на стройке он не успел забрать Ури обратно. Неужели сама добежала за ними к базе?

— Это же хорошо, что я сегодня не играл, — добавил Ямамото. — Ты наверняка и сам об этом думал. Мне повезло, что я не играл, но то, что я остался без оружия, — огромная ошибка. Кое-какие мысли и раньше не выходили из головы, а теперь меня будто ударили по лицу и сказали: «Такеши, ты должен что-то решить», хотя на самом деле я давно все решил и понимал свой ответ.

Ямамото выглядел непривычно серьезно. Гокудера прекрасно знал, что он бывает полностью серьезен не только на поле боя, но случалось это не так уж часто, так что Гокудера молча слушал и почесывал Ури за ухом.

— Мне пора бросать бейсбол, — продолжил Ямамото. — Я люблю им заниматься, это отличное хобби, но профессионалом мне никогда не стать, потому что на первом месте для меня всегда будут семья и близкие. Твоя безопасность. Безопасность Цуны, отца, остальных ребят. Для этого я всегда должен быть на связи и при оружии, готовый сорваться на задание в любой момент. Я не смогу участвовать в матчах и проводить на тренировках с командой больше времени, чем в додзе. Пора признать это и бросить бейсбол.

— Значит, это будет твой последний сезон?

Ямамото снова покачал головой.

— Никаких последних сезонов и последних игр, иначе бросать будет только сложнее. Прямо с этого момента — все. И хорошо, что команда сегодня выиграла, теперь как-то спокойнее уходить.

Они снова помолчали, пока Гокудера обдумывал все сказанное. Конечно, они оба давно понимали, что Ямамото не попасть в профессиональный спорт: или место хранителя в семье, или карьера. Но теперь это пришлось открыто признать и сказать вслух.

У всех них были любимые вещи и привычки, от которых пришлось или только придется отказаться ради семьи. Они сами это выбирали.

— Боюсь, я не смогу придумать настолько же трагичную историю про олимпиаду по математике, — Гокудера хмыкнул. — Но если ты еще раз скажешь, что это ради моей безопасности и меня надо защищать...

Гокудера потянулся, чтобы стукнуть Ямамото, но тот увернулся и перехватил его руку. Не отпустил и переплел их пальцы.

— Осторожнее с этим, а то нас снова арестует полиция за драку.

— Что вообще можно делать в этой стране, чтобы не прибежала полиция?

— Видимо, надо заниматься любовью, а не войной, — философски ответил Ямамото. 

Гокудера не сдержал смех, но Ямамото продолжал изображать серьезность. 

Ури вдруг зашипела, и Гокудера обернулся. Заметил смутно знакомого парня и даже не сразу узнал одного из хулиганов, с которыми подрался две недели назад. Но если еще утром Гокудера на них злился, то теперь был даже смутно благодарен: кто знает, как бы обернулся день, если бы Ямамото и Гокудера придерживались старых планов. 

Гокудера ухмыльнулся, хулиган непонимающе нахмурился и показал средний палец. Гокудера ответил тем же и отвернулся к умывающейся Ури и Ямамото. 

— А тебе снова повезло. Я слишком устал, чтобы купать тебя, — сказал он Ури. Она одобрительно мяукнула. 

— Устал? — Ямамото тут же оживился. — Знаешь, а я надеялся, что мы чем-нибудь займемся сегодня. Раз ты не хочешь больше играть в стелсы, то у нас совсем свободный вечер. 

Гокудера окинул его смешливым взглядом. 

— Для тебя я никогда не уставший, — он встал и протянул Ямамото руку. — Идем домой. 

Где-то на другом конце улицы закричали: 

— Полиция! 

К счастью, теперь это никак не касалось Гокудеры. Под шум и свист Ямамото взял его за руку, и они начали пробираться через сгущающуюся толпу.


End file.
